


Just Answer Me

by Wild_Rye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Draco needs a hug, Drarry, Happy Ending, M/M, Silly Romance, i'm really bad sorry, possible smutt, sirius didn't die because fuck that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Rye/pseuds/Wild_Rye
Summary: Harry finds Draco in the bathroom but instead of fighting Harry helps Draco but OOooOOOoooOOO they like like eachotherI don't know what I'm doing so if you like reading garbage you are in the right place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof read and my plot sucks so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Harry POV  
Draco Malfoy was standing with his back to the door, his hands clutching  
either side of the sink, his white-blond head bowed.

"Don't," crooned Moaning Myrtle's voice from one of the cubicles.

"Don't. . . tell me what's wrong ... I can help you. . . ."

"No one can help me," said Malfoy. His whole body was shaking. "I can't  
do it. ... I can't. ... It won't work . . . and unless I do it soon ... he says he'll  
kill me. ..."

And Harry realized, with a shock so huge it seemed to root him to the  
spot, that Malfoy was crying -- actually crying -- tears streaming down his  
pale face into the grimy basin. Malfoy gasped and gulped and then, with a  
great shudder, looked up into flu-cracked mirror and saw Harry staring at  
him over his shoulder.

“W-What d-do you w-want Potter” Malfoy tried to wipe away the tears before I saw, but we both knew it was too late. 

“Why are you crying?” I don’t know why but seeing Malfoy do anything but sneer made me uncomfortable.

“Like you c-care” Malfoy stuttered seeming frustrated with the turn of events and his new stutter.

“Why can’t you just answer my bloody question” He is always so difficult, was it so hard to just answer one question without asking more.

“Because it’s none of your business” Malfoy was gaining his confidence again now that his stutter was gone. I need to get answer out of him fast before he hexes me.

“Answer me Malfoy. Why are you crying and who’s going to kill you?” I softened my voice at the end kind of fearing the answer I might receive. By mentioning why Malfoy was in the bathroom seemed to reopen the wound that never really healed to begin with. He proceeded to burst into tears again and turned back towards the sink with his head bowed.

“P-Potter p-please j-just go, p-please don’t p-pretend you c-care” Draco half sobbed half stuttered. The fact that Draco Malfoy allowed himself to be this vulnerable in front of him scared him even more especially when Malfoy said please.

“Malfoy whatever it is, let’s go tell Dumbledore i’m sure he… “ Before I could finish my sentence Malfoy shot around and screamed 

“NO, no I c-can’t talk to P-Professor Dumbledore, it w-will only make it worse please I’ll never bother you again just please l-leave it alone” Why does Malfoy keep saying please he never says please but at this point I don’t care whatever has him this scared can’t be good I need to tell Dumbledore whether Draco Malfoy likes it or not while I was thinking of ways to get Malfoy to go with me to Dumbledore I looked up and Malfoy was staring at me with his grey eyes that looked so empty and he uttered one sentence that I new would change my life whether it was a good change or a bad change. 

“Harry please the Dark Lord has my Mom if I don’t do what he wants he’ll kill her I can’t lose her” I could tell the toll it took on Malfoy's body as he fell to the floor and wept I was to concerned with the blond to focus on the fact that Draco Malfoy called me by my first name, or the fact that it didn’t bother me.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco’s POV

How could I ever fix this, telling Potter only made it worse word will get back to father and he will tell the Dark Lord and my mother will be killed. No one can help me not after what i’ve done, the dark mark burns my skin thinking about it reminding me that there is no going back. I look up and Potter is moving closer to me and I try not to flinch but he saw and stops moving and just whispers loud enough for me to hear.

“Mal… Draco what does he want you to do” 

I don’t know what came over me maybe is was hearing him call me by my first name but I felt like I had to respond even though I knew I was only digging my mother’s grave deeper, so all I could do was bow my head and murmur. 

“He wants me to kill Professor Dumbledore, that’s why I can’t go see him”

“Well we need to see him he’s the leader of the Order I swear he can help… I can help I can’t promise everything will be alright but I know Dumbledore will do everything in his power to save your mother”

I could tell by looking at Potter face he meant it, I don’t know why he meant it but he did. I still can’t help but wonder why he would ever help me after everything I did to him and his friends I never really like picking on him but ever since the first day of school when he rejected my friendship everyone in Slytherin expected me to get revenge when really it just broke my heart,. If I couldn’t even Harry Potter to be my friend then no one will people in Slytherin are only friends with me because they are scared of my father but who isn’t you would be insane not to be afraid of him. I’m still not sure whether or not I should go with him to Dumbledore but there is no way I could ever kill that man. So either way my mother might die, at least if I go with Potter she can have a chance with the help of Dumbledore.

“Fine Potter we can go see Dumbledore” I tried to sneer at him but it didn’t hold anything he came out more like a grimace 

“Before we go… why don’t you call me Harry instead. Hearing you call me Potter is weird after talking with you for so long” Pot… I mean Harry seemed a little hesitant on whether or not this was a good suggestion but after seeing me nod my head he started to smile. 

“As long as you call me Draco… if that’s alright”

“Of course it is let’s go see Dumbledore… Draco” Harry jumped up and grabbed my hand like we have been best friends for years and started to drag me out of the bathroom like I didn’t know how to walk. Thankfully the bathroom was relatively close to Professor Dumbledore's office because I don’t think I want people to see Harry Potter dragging me around school with my tear streaked face and with a runny nose. Then we stopped abruptly in front of a gargoyle statue and Harry said rather confidently “Gumdrops” before I could question him the gargoyle started to move and rotated upwards to reveal and spiral staircase.

“He loves gumdrops he makes that the password at least once a week” Harry explained rather happily. How could he act so happy while talking to his six year long enemy, well old enemy if we are on first name basis. Harry still held onto my hand all the way up the stairs and only let go to knock on the door. as if I would bolt immediately if he let go. I was drawn out of my head when I heard Dumbledore say we could come in. As the door opened and Harry grabbed my hand again and dragged me into the room I could tell Professor Dumbledore was trying to hide the shock on his face from seeing Harry and I walking in hand in hand with my eyes all red from crying.

“What can I do for you boys” Professor quickly recovered from his shock and the twinkle in his eyes returned and he asked his question.

“Draco and I needed to talk to you about something sir if that’s alright” Harry said as he started to walk closer to the headmaster's desk still dragging me along because he refuses to let go of my hand. The headmaster’s eyebrows shot up in disbelief after hearing Harry call me by my first name. After recovering from yet again another shocking discovery the headmaster quickly vanished the paper work from his desk and conjured two chairs for us to sit in.

“Of course my boys why don’t you sit down, Mister Malfoy would you like to start the story that you and Mister Potter need to tell me” I was not prepared for the headmaster to ask me to explain and my whole body tensed and even though we sat down harry still held onto my hand for some reason and he felt how tense I got and spoke up so I didn’t have to answer 

“Actually sir if it’s alright with you and Draco I was wondering if Draco could show you his memories to save time” To the headmaster this seemed like an innocent question to help move this meeting along but I new Harry was saving me the embarrassment of breaking down again. I hope Harry doesn’t look at the memories too, even though he isn’t acting like he hates me now I know he will go right back to hating me if he saw my memories or even worse he might pity me.

“What a wonderful idea Draco as long as you don’t mind” Professor Dumbledore seemed to pick up on my hesitation but luckily he didn’t comment on it 

“Of course, I don’t mind” once I finished speaking the Headmaster took out his wand and whispered a spell and a silver strand attached itself onto the wand, once he pulled the strand of memories out he put them in a vial and brought them over to the pensive in his office. 

“Draco is it alright if Harry joins me or do you not want him to see this” Even though the Headmaster hadn’t seen my memories yet I feel like he already kind of new what I’ve been through and that comforted me in a small way. Even though Harry wanted to see the memories I just couldn’t let him see them I don’t want Harry to look at me with disgust in his eyes again it would only break my heart again .

“No I don’t want him to see if that's alright I can tell him on my own time” As I said this I couldn’t help but look down as if by voicing my answer would anger them.

“Of course it’s alright Draco we can sit here and talk while the Headmaster looks at the memories” relief flowed through me once I saw that Harry didn’t look upset at my answer.

“Ok boys I will see you both soon” Once the Professor finish his sentence he dropped his head into the pensive.


End file.
